Tainted Light
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: A girl with a split soul, a boy with a sealed fate, Hogwarts and, of course, the Golden Trio. Things are bound to get interesting! Set in Harry's fourth year, don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. And Rumiko for Inuyasha. 'T' because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Tainted Light**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Harry grinned, eyes sparkling. He was here, here at the quidditch world cup! His friends laughed too. For though Ron was born into a wizard community, he never had enough money to go to things like the quidditch world cup. Hermione, though less excited, couldn't conceal her broad grin. Best of all, they were sitting in the Top Box.<p>

"Enjoying the life of riches, Potter, Weasley, Mudblood." Draco Malfoy sneered. The trio stood up in a fighting stance, growling at Malfoy. Malfoy was going to say something else when a voice stopped him.

"Draco, stop."

The owner of that voice was a petite young girl, about their age. With long shiny ebony hair, deep soulful chocolate brown eyes and red lips, she was beautiful. However, that woman was Asian, so she couldn't be a Malfoy. She also looked like a muggle, or not a true blooded witch, since she didn't have anything that was remotely 'witchy' on her. What was Malfoy doing with someone like her?

"Heard of her, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione just stared at the girl with a strange expression.

"I said KNOW OF HER, HERMIONE?" Ron yelled loudly.

Hermione looked up, "Why is she here? Must tell Dumbledore." She muttered to herself.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion, what was going on?

"See you, oh golden trio" Draco said sarcastically. He walked with what little pride he had left after being stopped by a _girl_, but the girl didn't catch up. She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm Kagome, pleased to meet you. However on a serious note, Harry Potter, these are dark times, very dark times. Something horrible will happen. Just be careful." Kagome said.

"Enjoy the cup."

Through all that kindness the golden trio could've sworn they saw a flicker of a smile, but not a good one. The one Malfoy wore, the one that made people know they're untrustworthy.

* * *

><p>"Don't trust her." Hermione warned as they walked back to the tent.<p>

"Bloody hell. You're not telling us why though." Ron burst out annoyed.

"I can't, I have to tell Dumbledore." Hermione practically cried.

"Hermione, come on…"Ron wailed.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone."

"We won't." promised the boys.

"I once read a book in the restricted area. In one of those books there was a girl. She fought demons. She killed demons as her life. Her friends were very…different. However, when they defeated their enemy. There was a price to pay and the girl lost everything. The bodies of her friends scattered around her all bloodied. She wanted to bring them back, but when she found the solution something so horrible happened. Her friends were alive, but dead. Zombies. They terrorised the villages and soon villages were in hiding, the girl had no choice but to kill them. The girl, once pure, split her soul in half and-"

Ron interrupted, "Split her soul?"

Hermione continued, "Basically split personalities. You can do it if your heart is in chaos. Like a lot of chaos. You can't imagine how the girl would feel now. So the girl was now half tainted half pure. Then he came. Salazer Slytherin. He taught her the ways of evil and she let him taint her even more. She was like a broken puppet, but strangely she loved Salazer. However, Godric Griffindor brought her to the ways of good. She started to love both men and when she couldn't choose she didn't want to live, she had nothing left. However the gods wouldn't let her, she was a protecter of a jewel and she couldn't just abandon the position. So she was stuck on earth, fighting between good and evil forever."

"Wow…"Ron gaped.

"Don't tell me!" Harry gasped.

Hermione nodded, "The girl time travelled 500 years back in time, before she couldn't go back home and had to stay in the feudal era. She is immortal and when you-know-who was alive he needed someone this powerful and that is probably why she is stuck with the Malfoys, because she's a death eater. She is the one who has split personalities. Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought you guys might like this story, except I probably won't update this story very quickly like my others. Go on my profile to vote on my poll for who you want Kagome paired with. If the poll doesn't work or you want a different pairing, PM me. XD<strong>

**Should I keep going on with this story? Please review.**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	2. Attack

**Tainted Light**

**Previously on Tainted Light:  
><strong>

**Hermione nodded, "The girl time travelled 500 years back in time, before she couldn't go back home and had to stay in the feudal era. She is immortal and you-know-who needed someone this powerful and that is probably why she is stuck with the Malfoys, because she's a death eater. She is the one who has split personalities. Kagome Higurashi."**

* * *

><p>"They seem to have figured who you are."<p>

The first figure cloaked in darkness gave the other a deadpan stare.

"Draco, it is a book that they have got information from. The only people who actually know me are the people who are close to me."

"Fine if that is what you think, but they still know a little bit about you."

"So? That inn keeper knows a little bit about me too. He knows that I have a lot of gold, but it's not like that information will help him figure out more about me."

"True."

"However, I plan to reveal myself when the dark lord is alive once more."

"But when?"

"Soon. Tell your father it is time for the attack. Give everyone a little scare. After all, Barty's getting a bit impatient."

"You have a plan, don't you Kagome?"

"Draco, every move is a plan. If this goes as plan, the dark lord will rise in less than a year."

"You don't know that."

"I do, I do. 500 years is a long time to learn new things. I just hope no one gets hurt badly."

"There you go again; switching back to a goody two shoes."

"Humph. Let's get going."

"As you wish."

"Finally, you have some manners Draco." The woman gave the man a smirk.

"Whatever Kagome," Draco sighed.

* * *

><p>Lucius slammed his fist on the table.<p>

"We shouldn't do this. What if we get caught? My job at the ministry, ruined!" he exclaimed. Murmurs of agreement from the other death eaters erupted.

Kagome snorted, "As if you will get caught. Barty senior is going to know who will cast the dark mark, but it is not like he will tell. It is going to be his son that does it. However, Barty Crouch junior is not in our group of death eaters. He is acting by himself. It won't matter if he does get sent to Azkaban."

"What if Barty junior tells about us?"

"Fine! When he casts the dark mark, that will be the signal to go. Happy?"

The death eaters looked at each other in a silent debate.

"When do we start?" everyone asked.

* * *

><p>Kagome listened as screams of terror pierced her ears. Frantic running was heard outside her inn. It was only her in this spacious place, because everyone else was long gone. At these times she just wanted to cry with Godric at seeing all these people hurt, but laugh with Salazer. Kagome hated reality, so she had lived a fantasy. She let it blanket her in cruelness. For when she opened her eyes to reality, she had no imagination left. So the monsters of life consumed her. Reality was cruel, there was no denying that. Fantasy was cruel because it made her want more, but then she lost it. The world was truly such an awful world. Kagome let a tear trickle down her normally expressionless face.<p>

_What had she done to go to hell?_

And they say Harry Potter had nothing, what about her?

* * *

><p>Harry searched for Hermione and Ron in blind panic. He couldn't see them at all. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground and his world went black. When he woke up he saw a man hold his wand out and cast a mark in the sky. The man turned and started walking towards him, before changing his mind and turning the other way.<p>

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione yelled as she hugged him tightly, tear stains evident on her top.

"Hey Hermione and Ron," he said gasping for air. Ron nodded a quick hi. Harry heard a rustle and his sixth sense kicked in.

"Duck!" he yelled. They did as he said.

"Stupefy!" numerous voices were heard. Red beams of light shot out and Ron whimpered.

"That's my son!" bellowed Arthur Weasley, head of the Weasley family.

"Which one of you is the culprit?" said Barty Crouch, as Harry recalled.

"Culprit?" he questioned.

"It's the dark mark, Harry. His mark," Hermione whispered.

"Voldemort?"

Everyone gasped at said name.

"Sorry You-Know-Who?"

They nodded.

"I saw a man. Over there!" Harry pointed. The ministry looked at him suspiciously then ran over to that spot.

"What man, Harry?" asked Arthur.

Harry looked out at the destroyed tents, "…I don't know. I never saw his face."

Harry confided in Hermione and Ron the next day.

"You don't think it had anything to do with, y-you know."

Ron's eyes were wide, "You mean Kagome?"

Harry nodded. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, but maybe," said Hermione.

Ron smirked, "Wow, Her-my-knee. You don't know? Has the apocalypse come?"

"Har har," laughed Hermione sarcastically. She looked at them both before dissolving into a fit of giggles. The subject of Kagome was soon out of their heads. For now.

* * *

><p>Phone in her hand, Kagome talked quietly to someone.<p>

"Yes, I'll behave."

"…"

"Okay, okay!"

"…"

"Will this be fun?"

"…"

"Can't wait. See you."

"…"

Kagome smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the second chapter of Tainted Light. I'll try and make my stories longer next time, if you want. Wonder who that person on the phone is? GUESS! First I want to give a big thanks to all my alerts. Second I want to give a bigger thanks to all my reviewers. Thirdly, VOTE! I only have one person vote on my poll for Tainted Light on my profile. Please vote to get the pairing you want. PM me if you want a different pairing than the ones shown or if the poll doesn't work. However, please just vote.<strong>

**Also review as well!**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	3. New People

**Tainted Light**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'll miss you all!" sobbed Mrs Weasley. She enveloped Ron, Hermione and Harry in a big hug. Ron turned a crimson red and turned to see if anyone was looking.<p>

"I suppose I'll invite you to Christmas dinner, but it's not like you would accept the offer. You'll be much too busy," said Mrs Weasley.

"Why?" asked the trio.

"You'll soon see," grinned Charlie Weasley mysteriously. Hermione looked on in annoyance. Again, she had no idea what was going on. They hugged once more before boarding the train that led to Hogwarts.

"Your mother is really nice," smiled Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron replied bitterly.

"It's true!" agreed Harry.

"I suppose so," said Ron.

They looked for a compartment.

"I've got to tell you something," said Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at each other worriedly.

"Your scar is hurting, Harry? This is bad, this is really bad," whispered Ron.

"It is abnormal. Go look in a book or tell Dumbledore!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry sighed; he knew they were going to act that way. Hermione looked at Harry in concern.

"You could contact Sirius," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do just that," said Harry.

He got out his quill and a piece of parchment and proceeded to write about his scar. After, he gave the letter to Hedwig and watched as she flew out of the window.

"Got a problem, Potter? Not more dementor problems?" said a very horrible and familiar voice.

"Malfoy!" growled the trio.

"I bet you'll play hero again this year," Draco said briskly.

Harry twitched, "Why?"

He and his cronies started to snigger.

"Don't tell me you don't know? Priceless!" laughed Draco.

Harry's fists tightened, ready to throw a punch.

"Your girlfriends not here to protect you," snarled Harry.

Draco snorted, "Kagome? All she thinks of is how to break her curse. Blah blah blah."

However, Draco still left. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked in wonder.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

><p>Draco left Crabbe and Goyle after that incident. He tactfully dodged Pansy Parkinson and sat quietly in a compartment by himself staring at the window. Potter, weasel and mudblood thought they knew him, but they didn't. He had to torment Potter on his father's orders. He was only in an alliance with the death eaters because of Kagome and his mother. He was the person that would protect them with his life. It is not his father, not the dark lord, him. He would do anything. Not many people may like him, but as long as those two did he didn't care.<p>

_They are everything to me._

Draco clenched his fists tightly; making sure no tears would come out. He was a wizard, he had to be strong. Father says. Yet, his diamond wall shattered and sparkling tears slipped down his face. Draco wiped them away, hiccuping, but more came and he openly sobbed. He wanted desperately to hold someone, be normal. Be allowed to cry when things got too hard.

_He didn't want to be magical anymore._

Draco's platinum blonde hair fell over his face as if trying to hide his pain to everyone else and the Hogwarts express kept going oblivious to everything. It just kept moving forward. Moving forward, that was what Draco needed to do. Keep moving forward and don't let things drag you down. Do what you believe is right.

_Move forward._

* * *

><p>Fleur Delacour stared out of the carriage.<p>

"Sister, I hope you get into it."

Fleur smiled at her sister.

"Gabrielle, I hope so too."

Gabrielle frowned, "Will we eat Bouillabaisse at Hogwarts?"

Even Fleur didn't know that, but she wanted to calm Gabrielle, "Yes, lot and lots."

Gabrielle smiled widely.

Madame Maxime came striding in all her tall glory.

"We are here," she said.

* * *

><p>Victor Krum steered his ship, barking commands to everyone else at Durmstrang. Karkaroff was sleeping in his cabin and left the steering to the students. So Victor had taken command since he knew how to steer a ship because of all the travelling he did for quidditch. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a second.<p>

"We're here…" they breathed out.

* * *

><p>Kagome spoke to the person on the phone again.<p>

"…"

"Yes, I've collected everything."

"…"

"I told you, I'll behave."

"…"

"I'll protect him. Now stop your yakking."

"…"

"Uh huh."

"…"

"Respect your elders! This is just a favour to you."

"…"

"Kay bye! Oh, and stop using such an ancient telephone. What is it a million years old? I'm older than you, but I still have a high tech mobile, Dumbledore."

* * *

><p>"Welcome! Everyone please make yourself comfortable," Dumbledore yelled to the Hogwarts students, "I have a few announcements to make before the feast."<p>

"As usual, the forest is forbidden and so is the third floor. Next, we are proud to be hosting the triwizard tournament."

Everyone screamed loudly in excitement.

"Triwizard tournament?" Harry questioned.

"It is where champions from the main schools in Europe compete to win the Triwizard cup," Hermione whispered.

Harry felt completely stupid, why did he think that Hogwarts was the only magic school?

"Don't get too excited. Since there have been a few deaths we are restricting that only people over seventeen can enter," Dumbledore continued, "Also Barty Crouch will be judging."

Many boos were heard.

"Now please welcome Beauxbaton!"

Gorgeous and what looked like rich teenagers pranced in, their noses turned up as if there was a disgusting smell. A giant respectable woman walked in.

"The headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

She gave a small smile as Dumbledore kissed her hand and then went to sit with all the other teachers.

"Blimey, that is one big headmistress," gasped Ron, "And some of those girls have to be Veela. You know, the beautiful things that look like beautiful humans, but actually aren't humans."

"Also, welcome Durmstrang!"

Rough looking students came in, mostly men. Glaring at everyone menacingly. At the back a familiar figure walked in.

"It can't be; that is Victor Krum!" Ron said dreamily.

It was true Victor Krum stood at the back, the most menacing of them all.

"Their headmaster Kakaroff!"

A mean middle aged man walked through. However, he gave a bright smile to Dumbledore and hugged him like old friends. After the clapping died down and each school had settled down, Dumbledore spoke again.

"The new DADA teacher is going to be Professor Moody!"

An oldish man walked in. He looked a bit crazy, but wise. Like he had seen many bad things. Unlike Lockhart.

"Lastly, we have a new student, a transfer. Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome walked in, pretty as ever. She turned, gave Draco a smile and wave, and then smirked at the trio. They looked at each other in fear. Real fear.

_This girl was dangerous; something bad was going to happen. __Something very, very bad._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it, I tried updating really quickly. Again, vote! It was Dumbledore. I think you were all wrong! Please review and what house do you want Kagome to be in? Gryffindor or Slytherin?<em>**

**_Review,_**

**_Tenshi 'Gome_**


	4. Sorting

The sorting hat had sorted every first year and then it was time for the transfer girl. Although only the trio and the children of death eaters knew who she was, everyone could feel the atmosphere change. Kagome stood her expressionless mask in place. The sorting hat itched at her scalp, but still she listened to what it had to say.

_Hello Kagome._

Kagome nodded a bit.

_You're not looking to__o good._

I'm looking fine.

'_Course beauty wise. What about inside? __Salazar messed you up, but when Godric saved you, you couldn't choose either. Tragic._

Kami chose my fate.

_No, this time you chose it. You were meant to be the pure Shikon Miko, loved by all. You weren't meant to be _im_pure. This is your punishment. You weren't meant to be evil._

I'm not as evil as everyone thinks.

_I know. You like doing things quietly and secretly, but I can see in your mind how much you have helped the Draco boy escape being punished by he-who-must-not-be-named followers in Azkaban. They aren't too happy that Lucius abandoned the dark lord when he disappeared. They can still do minor hexes from inside their prison._

Draco is very dear to me; I can't let him get hurt.

_So who will it be? Dumbledore or Voldemort?_

Just choose my house, you stupid hat.

_Patience, patience. I heard you were supposed to protect Harry Potter on Dumbledore's orders._

That is true.

_Then it must be…_

"_GRY__FFINDOR"_

_You're still not completely consumed by darkness. Make good use of the house you are in._

* * *

><p>For a second no one spoke, and then a sudden round of applause came. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock. That can't be! Why? Why couldn't she be with Draco Bloody Malfoy? It seemed the Slytherin prince was no better. His usual composed look had turned to one of shock. Usually this would have been something they would remember for life, but right now they didn't take any notice at all. How could Kagome, who was completely evil, be in Gryffindor? They had overlooked the fact that she was only half evil.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco felt his smile slip, why was she in Gryffindor? Kagome gave another wave to him, but his pride came back. He turned away. With every tear that Kagome tried to hide, Draco's heart melted. He wasn't allowed to talk to Griffs. Even if she was the Shikon Miko. Draco felt his heart give way, but everyone on his table was staring at him curiously.<p>

"Get away from me, you goody-two-shoes," he spat. Kagome looked enraged, but that didn't matter. Beyond her cool exterior was a human, and humans had feelings. Right now, she probably was really hurt.

At that moment Draco felt like he had just lost the most important person in his life.

_He had to get her back, or there was no one that he could ever open up to. Be normal._

* * *

><p>Kagome turned. She was losing someone important again. Kagome slipped into the common room. There she saw the trio.<p>

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Kagome smiled playfully. The trio glared and Kagome looked at them in disgust. Fine! Be that way. This was not fun as Dumbledore said, Hogwarts is awful. The person she liked best wasn't talking to her and her roommates hate her. She was having a very bad day.

"Bakas," Kagome mumbled quietly.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at the bed next to her. It was night time and everyone was asleep except for Kagome. She was sobbing quietly, hoping that no one heard her. Hermione looked uneasily.<p>

"Why don't we call a truce?" Hermione whispered. Kagome turned around in confusion.

"I thought you hated me," spat Kagome.

"Yes, but you're evil. How can I not?" Hermione said.

Kagome smiled mockingly, "That is where you're wrong. I gave a warning to _help _Harry. That is all. Yet you just glare at me."

Hermione bit her lip, she was right. They had just read a book and judged Kagome. That wasn't the right thing to do at all.

"Truce," said Kagome softly and with a tad of reluctance.

Seeing Kagome so vulnerable made Hermione uneasy. They had made her cry. They had made her unwelcome. They had been the ones that were mean. Kagome may not be completely good like she used to be, but she wasn't completely bad. She couldn't be a Gryffindor if she was evil. For once, Hermione felt like she was the monster. She had to be there for Kagome. There was one problem though.

_Harry and Ron are stubborn. They aren't going to be convinced if I say Kagome isn't as evil as I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is short, but I wanted it to be powerful. There is a friendship between Kagome and Hermione now. I wanted you to see Kagome break a bit and be like she used to be when she was with the gang. A little childish and nice. I thought about whether Draco would want to talk to her if she was in Gryffindor and so I thought of his pride so it turned into something like this. Next chapter is going to be the triwizard tournament 4 champions selection. Remember to review and vote on my profile on who you want Kaggie to be paired with. I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. <strong>

**R+R**

**TG**


	5. Four Champions

The excitement of the triwizard tournament had started once more. The goblet of fire had been placed in a marble room and there it stood all high and mighty. The students of different schools all gathered around in awe. Giggles had started and people turned to look. Cedric Diggory, looking flustered, put his name in the goblet. Other people took it in turns to put their names in the goblets.

"Ready Fred?" said a voice.

"Ready George," said an identical voice.

"Bottoms up!"

Everyone watched as the Weasley twins drank an unfamiliar potion. They didn't look much older, but they were a tiny bit more mature. Everyone looked nervously as the twins shuffled into the age barrier. Success, they had gone through. A spark appeared and Hermione had to smirk. This age barrier was created by Dumbledore; of course jokes couldn't outwit it. The light grew brighter and Fred and George Weasley started to shrink. Their red mane turned white and wrinkles started too appeared. A snicker was heard that cut the tension like a knife. For once, the twins didn't laugh with everyone. They began arguing, which turned into a full on fist fight.

"Fight, fight, fight!"

This fight didn't appear to make anyone upset; in fact it made everyone more amused.

"Fight, fight, fight!"

The yelling grew louder and the fight turned to that of playful banter.

Hermione shook her head.

_Boys._

* * *

><p>The excitement that took place at the start of term had started to die down and Kagome finally got her head around on what had been happening. Mad-eye Moody wasn't Mad-eye Moody at all. It was Barty Crouch junior. What was he planning? She needed to talk to him <em>now<em>. Sneaking around to make sure no one was looking, she turned to his office. She hoped he was there, and, he was. She opened the door quietly…

"What are you doing?"

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh; there goes the element of surprise. Now for plan B; cut to the chase.

"No, what are _you_ doing?" Kagome growled lowly.

"Helping the Dark Lord, of course."

"You could hurt so many people!" Said Kagome, raising her voice.

"So? That's what's meant to happen," shrugged Barty and then grinned menacingly, "Face it, you aren't ready to serve the Dark Lord. _You're too weak._"

Kagome felt as if she had been stung.

"I know, I know, but they weren't meant to die," whispered Kagome. She left, blinking back tears, leaving Barty Crouch junior confused yet satisfied. At least she got the last word, but now it didn't seem to matter anymore.

* * *

><p>Although those words upset her, it was the memories that made her cry. The memories that went past Salazer and Godric and the mishap…the memories of her friends. She had wanted to run away from the past but now it was coming back. Coming back to haunt her. Kagome rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself. Trying to stay sane. Her eyes closed as, like a tornado, her memories surfaced in wild bits and pieces.<p>

_It came at her from nowhere. One moment, she was looking at Sango and Miroku who had died to save each other, next a tentacle came at her. Shippou was gone, so was Kirara and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Probably dead. Kagome closed her eyes, embracing her death. Blood trickled out and Kagome gasped. She was alive!_

"_Keh, stupid girl," snorted a voice…Inuyasha's voice. He laid there, his pride long gone, bloodied and battered from the hole in his chest. A hiccup came, before she outright sobbed._

"_Please, please, please! Inuyasha!" cried Kagome._

"_Stop your whining, wench!" complained Inuyasha. He tried to stay strong, Kagome needed him! He couldn't die, he couldn't die! _

"_You know you look really beautiful. A more innocent beauty than Kikyo," croaked Inuyasha with a vague smile. Those were the last words he said to her._

"_INUYASHA!"_

Kagome let her tears flow freely. It was all her fault, if she had moved out of the way Inuyasha wouldn't have died. She would've even let him call her as many names as he like, just not this. The pain would have been better if he had insulted her till the end. "I'm sorry," Kagome thought, "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

It was all her fault…

* * *

><p>People gathered around the hall as Dumbledore prepared the ceremony of the champions for the Triwizard tournament. Dumbledore cleared his throat and nervous glances were thrown at each other. Harry watched as Dumbledore took a name out of the goblet of fire and read out the first person who was going to be in the Triwizard tournaments.<p>

"Fleur Delacour, Beauxbaton."

Many people clapped, mostly the boys. Hermione gave a snort, "She probably won't get through the first task," she muttered. Next to her, Kagome gave a cold nod of agreement.

"Victor Krum, Durmstrang."

Everone clapped this time. Harry gave an amused smile as he saw Ron with a blood nose.

"I knew it," Ron cried, "I knew it!"

"And…"

Drum rolls sounded out of nowhere, but in Hogwarts expect the unexpected. So this was nothing new. Compared to everything Harry had seen, this was as interesting as watching paint dry.

"Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts."

A tremendous applause sounded and everyone clapped.

Ron snorted, "Just an everyday pretty boy," he sighed.

"Now, will all 3 champions go to the Champions Room and await further instructions," called Dumbledore.

Suddenly, the goblet of fire had sparks. Harry and Ron looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Malfunction?" guessed Ron.

Hermione slapped her forehead, "Idiot! The goblet doesn't get malfunctions."

Ron turned bright red and was about to retort when a piece of paper flew into Dumbledore's hand. Hagrid strained to look and couldn't help the squeak of surprise.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you to Dark Void Princess 21 for the help. I was going to make this chapter longer, but since I wanted to update, I cut it down to this. I still like it, do you? Review please, your opinionview/praise matters. Thank you for reading Tainted Light. And thanks for the fav./alerts etc. I'll try and update faster! Till next time!**

**R+R**

**TG**


	6. Of Sceptism and Friendship

All eyes turned to him in almost accusing glares. Harry gripped his chair tightly and looked around for support. Ron turned like he refused to look at him and Hermione, for once, was at a loss of words.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called once more. This seemed to snap Hermione out of her trance "Go!" she hissed. She gave him a shove and he fell to the doorway in the middle of the great hall. Stumbling and tripping dazedly, he went up to the stage where Dumbledore watched coldly. That look was seen many times, but never to his students. Never to him. Harry stepped up the stage nervously. He had faced so many dangers, but this seemed to be worse.

"Harry, please go to the champions room and await further instructions," spoke Dumbledore. As he went he spotted the usually charming Madame Maxime glaring at him. He supposed the goblet wasn't supposed to pick four champions. He hadn't put his name in the goblet. He hadn't, he hadn't! Walking down the stairs he coughed slightly to show the champions that there was another champion, one much younger than them. They turned around and all gasped, even the kind, soft-hearted Cedric Diggory.

"Uh, Harry, what are you doing here?" murmured Cedric.

Harry was too afraid to talk; otherwise he might just tear up with all the accusing looks. So not Harry like. In fact, the only person who didn't seem to care was Kagome, but she probably never cared about anyone but herself. He had no idea what Hermione saw in her, maybe Kagome bewitched her. He gave them an awkward smile. Harry jumped as the sound of footsteps got louder and louder, there seemed to be yelling and Harry knew immediately it was about him.

"This isn't fair! Two Hogwarts champions!"

"He's just a boy!"

"This is an outrage!"

Harry wriggled nervously and watched as Dumbledore shook him, "Did you or did you not put your name in the goblet?"

"I didn't!" said Harry firmly.

Dumbledore looked into his eyes, before sighing and turning to the other headmasters.

"I believe him," he bellowed. Harry felt a wave of happiness wash over him. Dumbledore believed in him. Come on, that had to count for something. He turned to the other three champions, looking at their unhappy smiles. There were a few murmurs from the headmasters before Barty Crouch took over.

"Just leave him be," sighed Barty. There was a small nervous twitch from Mad-eye Moody, but it was gone before he could Harry could blink. The headmasters grunted, clearly not content with this idea. However, Barty's stern face made them reluctantly oblige. The other champions, especially Fleur and Victor, gave a few signs of protest, but after a glare from their headmasters they turned around. Harry couldn't help but smirk.

_Take that._

* * *

><p>After that it seemed to take a turn for the worst. Fred and George Weasley broke into identical grins.<p>

"Mate, how did you manage that?" they questioned.

Harry frowned, "I _didn't_." They left with disappointed looks, clearly not believing a word of what Harry was saying.

Cedric Diggory looked at him, bewildered.

"So," he coughed, "How…um…did you…do it?"

Harry's face turned red, "I didn't do it. What have I been saying in the last few hours?"

Cedric turned red, "Oh, um, of course."

After that kids started to back away, but there was still the three quarters that either shot him angry looks or patted him on the back.

"I DIDN'T PUT MY NAME IN THE GOBLET!" Harry bellowed.

Ron looked at him nastily, "Yeah, right, of course."

Harry shot him a glare. Not his best friend!

"Doesn't care to tell little tag-along Ron, his best mate, how he put his name into the goblet."

"_Look,_" said Harry, trying to stay calm, "I didn't put my name into the goblet."

Ron just stormed off.

Harry put his head in his hands.

_Why me?_

* * *

><p>Kagome stared blankly at Harry, she trusted him. She knew he didn't put his name in the goblet. Probably when they see the first task everyone will trust him. Kagome turned and looked coldly at Moody. He smirked. Anger boiled inside her, before she controlled herself. She didn't care about the boy; she was just doing a favour. That's all! There was a tap on her shoulder.<p>

"What?" she growled. She was in a bad mood.

"Please, I'm sorry," Draco pleaded. Kagome immediately got up to walk away.

"Look, it's my Slytherin pride!"

Kagome turned to face him. "Look nothing!" she cried, "I help you, protect you and what do you do? You turn your back on me. Yes I'm changing now! I feel…lighter and happier, but I thought you liked me for who I am. Not because I serve the Dark Lord! What if Gryffindor changed me back to who I was before? When I could still use my miko powers, not the magic powers I have now, because I was pure. What if I don't go back to the Dark Lord? If you don't like me anymore than when I was completely tainted, then I don't like you either."

Draco drew back, stunned.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way," Draco confessed, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome stood up to walk away. Draco bit his lip in sadness.

"Well?" grunted Kagome.

Draco blinked, "Well what?"

"Coming?" called Kagome, "I mean it's not everyday that THE Slytherin prince says sorry."

Draco hurried to catch up and rolled his eyes. In response, Kagome stuck out her tongue childishly.

This, thought Draco, this is how it's meant to be.

* * *

><p>Harry kicked the dirt angrily. Stupid Ron, stupid goblet, stupid EVERYTHING!<p>

"Harry, I'm sure he doesn't mean it. Ron, I mean," said a soft voice. It was Hermione.

Harry just grunted.

"Want to take a walk?" she offered. Harry stilled before nodding.

"Good idea," he said.

They walked down to the lake, even spotting the giant squid.

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked.

"Uh…yeah," Hermione hesitated.

"Does he still think I entered?"

"No!" said Hermione quickly, "…Not really."

"What's that supposed to mean, not really?"

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione despairingly, "He's _jealous_!"

"Jealous!" said Harry incredulously, "Of what?"

"Look," said Hermione patiently, "It's always you who gets the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault," she added quickly "But Ron always has to compete what with so many siblings and then his best friend enters something so famous. Well, you know…"

"No I don't know!" Snarled Harry, "I hope he'll stop when I break my neck."

"That's not funny Harry," Hermione said softly, "Not funny at all."

"So what should I do?"

"Tell Sirius."

"He might get into trouble. No way-"

"He'll _want_ you to tell him," cut Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath, "Alright I'll tell him."

Hermione beamed, "Ask Ron if you can borrow his owl. It will be too risky to take Hedwig."

"I'm not asking Ron anything."

"Use a school owl then," Hermione said tiredly.

They went the Owlery as Harry sat down to write and Hermione to pick a good owl.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes-I don't know if you've heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as a fourth champion. I don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, because I didn't. The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff._

_Hope you're __OK, and Buckbeak-Harry._

Harry jogged up to Hermione to find an owl. Hedwig fluttered down proudly.

"I can't use you," Harry told her.

At this, Hedwig hooted furiously. Harry reached out to pet her, but she turned and gave him a nip before flying back up.

"First Ron, then you," said Harry, angrily. "This isn't my fault."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! I love you all! :) Now the poll has been closed and the winner is...Draco with Victor Krum in a close second. Since Victor was so close I will be having a few scenes with him and Kaggie. So, um, Kagome doesn't actually have her miko powers, she has magic powers now because a miko has to be pure. She is still powerful though. Poor Harry, he's having a pretty hard time. Also, anything you don't understand ask me. I'll be replying to all my reviews in this story personally. Till next time~<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome ^w^**


	7. Snape's Injustice

**Tainted Light**

**Chapter 7: Snape's Injustice**

**Back to work! R+R**

* * *

><p>Harry let out a grunt of frustration; it had appeared that a new person had been added to his team. That person had paid no notice to his obvious dislike. Hermione also appeared to love having Kagome around. Harry's assumptions, though rather ridiculous, of Kagome being some brainwashing alien might be true. Wizards and witches were true, aliens could be as well? Yet Harry knew that that wasn't really true and Hermione wasn't one to pick bad friends. To make matters worse, people ignored him or called him names. Mostly kind and loyal Hufflepuff. Yeah…real kind.<p>

"It'll be alright, Harry," Hermione gave him a small and quick hug. Harry just wanted to grab one of his haters and shake them until he/she got a concussion or something and shout, "You replace me then. I DON'T CARE!" He was just that pissed. They walked along the dimly lit corridor and saw people giggling at him, all wearing strange badges. Harry gulped and walked quicker while Kagome glared at them all. A group of Slytherins, wearing the same strange badges, blocked their path.

"Hey Potty! Like them? I ordered them yesterday! 1 knut for each one." Draco Malfoy yelled. Everyone of his group laughed. They all held their badges up and the Gryffindors could distinctly read the writing now.

Support CEDRIC DIGGORY-

The REAL Hogwarts champion

Draco suddenly smirked and pressed the badge to his chest making it glow a luminous green that lit the corridor:

POTTER STINKS!

The gang of Slytherins hooted as they too pressed their badge to their chest and all around the flashing green lights of 'Potter Stinks!' were seen.

"Want one?" Draco asked Hermione, "Wait, can't have a mudblood touching this with her dirty hands."

Something in Harry snapped. Maybe it was because of the stress of the tournament. Maybe it was the fact he was right now friendless. Maybe it was because of how anxious he was waiting for Sirius' reply. All he knew was that he was beyond angry. He reached for his wand, watching, as Draco reached for his too.

"Harry," Hermione said angrily.

Harry paid no attention.

"Furnunculus!" Harry shouted

"Densaugeo," said Draco.

Jets of light hit Goyle, then Hermione. Goyle howled like a wild dog thrashing this way and that as large boils appeared on his face. While Hermione whimpered with tears pouring down, clutching her mouth. She opened her hand a little and her two already large front teeth had grown to the size of a beavers.

"Hermione!" cried Ron as he rushed froward, but stopped when Kagome got there first.

"Are you alright?" Kagome kept asking.

"What is this noise about?" asked a soft cold voice. Snape was here. Snape pointed his finger at Draco.

"Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir-"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"-and he hit Goyle-look-"

Snape turned to look at Goyle.

"Someone take Goyle to the hospital wing," Snape said calmly. Theodore Nott put up his hand.

"Professor," Kagome said in a tinkling voice, "What about Hermione?"

Snape turned to Hermione, "…I see no difference."

Pansy Parkinson gave a fake cough trying to conceal her laugh.

Hermione gasped as a fresh new set of tears ran down her face. Kagome gave a glare that rivalled Snape's. Harry and Ron started protesting their voices bouncing across the room.

Snape smirked.

"Let's see," he said silkily, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley." With a swish of his cloak he left the corridor with a flourish. Harry looked at the Snape's retreating figure in anger. It was so unfair. Harry daydreamed of different horrible death scenes for Snape.

"How could you!" Kagome cried out. Everyone looked startled at the usually silent Kagome.

"She was my first ever friend!"

"Kagome, listen-" Draco started. There was a slap that echoed across the corridor.

"No! I don't want to be with a-a-a monster!" sobbed Kagome.

Draco stayed there speechless. Kagome stomped off to help Hermione.

"She's a goddess," whispered Ron with his eyes sparkling. For once, they agreed on something. Harry's opinion on Kagome changed a little bit today. Just a little.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron both left, furious of Snape and the injustice of it all and happy that someone told off Draco and they were there to see it. Colin Creevey spotted Harry and rushed towards him.<p>

"All-huff-champions need to-huff-go upstairs to take-huff-photos. Mr Bagman-huff-says."

Ron gave Harry a nasty look and walked away.

"What do they want the photographs for?"

"The Daily Prophet…I think."

They went upstairs and Colin gave him an encouraging look before excusing himself.

Krum was looking around moodily as usual. Cedric was chatting with Fleur as she kept throwing her head back flirtatiously.

"Ah!" cried Bagman, "We can get started now that the fourth champion is here!"

He looked around cheerfully.

Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet gave a small smirk at Harry, "I'll be writing an article about the tournament."

Her blonde hair was curled that looked slightly odd with her heavy-jawed face. She wore designer glasses, but with no twinkle like Dumbledore and an emerald green crocodile skinned purse held by her long crimson nails.

"Harry first?" she asked Bagman who gave her a big nod.

"Lovely!" she said pulling him into the broomstick cupboard.

"You won't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill do you?" She smiled professionally.

"Er-"said Harry.

Rita smiled more and pulled out a lime green quill and a small notebook with a picture of her with a sultry look as the cover.  
>"Testing, my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."<p>

The quill suddenly started moving, writing by itself.

_Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations-_

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter and gave another smile at Harry.

"So what made you enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er-" said Harry looking at the quill.

_An __ugly __scar, __souvenir __of __a __tragic __past, __disfigures __the __otherwise __charming __face __of __Harry __Potter, __whose __eyes-_

"Ignore the quill, Harry."

"I didn't," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in the goblet and I don't know who did!"

"Come on, everybody loves a rebel."

"But-" Harry cried.

"How do you feel about the tasks, excited or nervous?"

"Nervous, but-"

"How do you think your parents would be feeling now?"

Harry looked at her in annoyance.

_Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember._

"I have not got tears in my eyes!" shouted Harry.

The cupboard opened before Rita could speak and Dumbledore poked his head in.

"Very sorry but the weighing of the wands have to be done," he said his eyes twinkling.

"Weighing? Wands?" asked Harry.

"They just need to check if your wand is okay to be used in the first task."

"Oh…"

"We meet again Mr Potter," said Ollivander with a courteous bow. He was in the middle of examining Fleur's wand.

"Nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…"

"An 'air from my granmuzzer, who waz a veela," Fleur replied.

"Of course," murmured Ollivander, and pointed his wand at a bunch of withering flowers muttered a spell making the flowers grow back, "Fine. Mr Diggory!"

Cedric walked up confidently.

"Ah, now, one of mine is it?" said Mr Ollivander with more enthusiasm, "Twelve and a quarter inches. Unicorn hair and…ash, was it…springy. Great condition, you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric with a grin.

Harry looked down at his own wand.

"Mr Krum, if you please," Ollivander called.

Krum grunted before thrusting out his wand.

"Hornbeam and dragon heartstring…ten and a quarter inches…perfect condition."

Mr Ollivander then looked up from his crouched spot, "Which leaves Mr Potter."

Harry gulped and shuffled towards him.

"Ah, I remember like it was only yesterday…"

Harry, too, could remember it like yesterday.

"Holly, phoenix feather…eleven inches. Hmm. Fine."

Harry quickly snatched back the wand and went back to his spot before.

"Now for the photos!" beamed Bagman.

The photos took a very long time and by the time Harry went down for dinner it was already after nine. Harry ate his dinner quickly with only very few people there and hurried to the common room, where he had to persuade the Fat Lady to let him in ("Don't you know I need my beauty sleep!" she yelled furiously.)

Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were playing exploding snap. They looked up when Harry walked in.

"You got an owl," said Ron coldly.

"Okay…"

"And we have detention tomorrow night in Snape's dungeon."

Ron then looked determinedly at his cards and didn't look back at Harry at all, who sighed.

Harrry took the letter from the owl as it hooted madly then flew into the night sky.

_Harry-_

_I __can__'__t __say __everything __I __would __like __to __in __a __letter, __it__'__s __too __risky __in __case __the __owl __is __intercepted- we __need __to __talk, __face __to __face.__Can __you __ensure __that __you __are __alone __by __the __fire __in __Gryffindor __Tower __at __one __o__'__clock __in __the __morning __on __the __22__nd __November?_

_I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself, and while you are around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that Tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose._

_Be __on __the __watch, __Harry. __I __still __want __to __hear __about __anything __unusual. __Let __me __know __about __the __22__nd __November __as __quickly __you __can._

_Sirius  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back~ Miss me? I don't like Hufflepuff that much because they are ONLY known for being nice and loyal, but in the 4th book they weren't nice at all! Krum fans aboard! With Draco out the way, we can start with Krum. Okay, review please. Sorry for not much Kaggie action.<strong>

**TG**


	8. Back to Before

Tainted Light

Chapter 8: Back to before...

Tenshi 'Gome

* * *

><p><em>Tell me why I'm confused. Why is my heart racing? Is this love?<em>

Kagome sat on her bed, looking at nothing. Her eyes felt heavy and looked dead. She contemplated on her months at Hogwarts. It's strange, she thought when she pressed a hand to her chest, my heart isn't in constant turmoil anymore; am I getting soft? Her heart leaped at the thought. It's true HE wasn't able to control her, but she was only here to protect Harry. Were they affecting her that much? At times like these it brought back memories…

"_Hey guys! I've brought that bento!" called Kagome waving at them from the sacred well. Her friends gave giant smiles, and a big whoop._

"_Yay! Any ninja food?" asked Shippo. Kagome ruffled his head._

"_Of course, a lollipop on the go!" she smiled ecstatically._

"_Mmm, delicious cooking as always Lady Kagome," said Miroku between mouthfuls, and Sango just nodded._

"_I love your food," slurped Myoga._

"_When did you get here?" questioned Inuyasha._

"_I was ALWAYS here," said Myoga nervously._

"_As if!" they all yelled, laughs echoing across the valley._

"_Hey Inuyasha?" called Kagome._

"_What Kagome?"_

"_Why aren't you eating?"_

"_I'm finding something."_

"_Want me to help?"_

"_Thanks! It's called ramen or something."_

_Kagome's face turned red and a sweet smile plastered on her face._

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_SIT BOY!"_

Kagome let a quiet giggle escape her. Those were the days. She reminisced what happened that night.

"_Yo wench! I have something for you." Kagome turned around. In a little pot a liquid of some sort swished about._

"_What is it?"_

"_Some fruit medicine. To relieve stress, apparently, tastes great. My mum made it, even just as a snack," snapped Inuyasha, watching Kagome's reaction out of the corner of his eye with a small smile._

"_Wow! Thank you Inuyasha."_

"_Keh."_

"_But what's the occasion."_

"_It's my ap-ap-apolo-apology," stammered Inuyasha._

_Kagome beamed, "It's okay, I forgive you."_

"_Keh."_

Kagome laughed even more, no one could see her. Hermione was her room mate and was in the hospital wing. Here she could be free.

_I'm a caged bird. Please set me free._

Emotions she had not known she had after all that confusion bubbled up inside her. She grabbed a brush, her Ipod in hand, and danced along to the music. She wasn't a teen forever, so she might as well make the most of it. She sang in her brush, thinking about the days when she dreamed of becoming a famous singer.

_Let me become that star I was before._

The sun shone through the windows and beamed down on her. In heaven her friends were happy, she was moving on, they conveyed a message to her.

Love life, savour every minute. Everyday is precious. Don't pity the dead, if you have to, pity the living. We're here for you.

So she did, playing and dancing about. She wasn't perfect, but she was getting better.

_Oh Kami, I prayed and you answered. You really will smile upon me._

She went down to the Owlery where the only telephone booth was and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mum, been a while."

* * *

><p>Harry was scared. The tri-wizard tournament was finally here and Harry had no doubt that it was going to be bad. Really bad. He had seen what was going to be happening, there were going to be DRAGONS. Hagrid had shown him on a date with Madame Maxime. How was he going to defeat a bloody dragon? This wasn't fiction, and he definitely didn't have a cool sword like those knights in shining armour. Harry grit his teeth in frustration. His moods were starting and his instant reaction was to trash his books all over the floor. Countless pages were ripped and he wondered what Madame Pince would say.<p>

"Reparo," he muttered waving his wand.

"Ha-harry?" stuttered Neville. Harry relaxed his posture.

"Yes Neville?"

"Professor Moody asked you to come to his office."

"Thanks Neville."

"No prob-problem."

Kagome who was guarding Harry while quietly reading some poetry narrowed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry stomped to the office. What was it this time? He knocked on the door quietly.<p>

"Harry m'boy, come on in."

Harry opened the door, he had never been in Moody's room. It always changed depending on the DADA's teacher's taste. It was dusty and messy, but the artefacts in his room showed he knew his stuff. Moody lay with his leg, which he now noticed was made of wood, on his trunk. His fake eye swivelled around inhumanly before turning back to Harry.

"So," he grunted, "I heard you're in a bit of trouble."

"Yes sir," said Harry nervously, "It's about the first task. I just found that…"

"They're dragons, I know," drawled Moody.

"I don't know what to do. I've never fought a dragon!" he cried, "The only thing I'm good at is the broom, which is forbidden to take at the start of the task."

"Listen to you, boy!" thundered Moody, "You can't take a broom at the start, doesn't mean you can't summon a broom during the task."

"What?"

"Accio is all you need for that spell. Don't you know anything?"

"Bring it on," determination flashed in Harry's eyes. Moody smirked.

_Come and I'll show you I can fly._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, I know its been weeks and so gomenasai! ^_^' Sooo sorry. I know it's short like really short, but I wanted to update ASAP. At least it's something. Haha loved writing Kagome somewhat joyful. KAWAII. Her friends were mentioned again, and Inuyasha was being oh-so-cute. I wish I didn't kill them off *sniff*. The 'Don't pity the dead, but the living' thing was from Part 2 of HP 7 at *spoiler* Kings cross station when Dumbledore was talking to Harry. Yay, Dumbledore's still alive in my fanfiction! However this is still J.K Rowling's through and through. Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated, so don't forget to review no matter how long or short! They mean A LOT to me.<strong>

**Gomen,**

**Tenshi-chan -_-'**


	9. The Hungarian Horntail

As Harry went out, Barty or Moody swivelled around, "You can come out now."

Kagome stepped out from the shadows.

She sighed, "Again, what was that about? Why are you helping him?"

Barty grinned cheekily, "Secret!" he sang. Kagome growled.

"So, I heard you've been having a lovely little chat with your darling mummy," Barty teased.

Kagome looked taken aback, "What-how-what?"

"Speechless?" Barty guessed, "Course you would be."

Kagome rubbed her forehead feeling a migraine coming on, she started to head out.

"You're getting too soft! Helping Voldemort's enemy, phoning your mum, joking with said enemy and friends," Barty called from behind, "No wonder he assigned me for this job, and by the looks of it I don't think he told you either." A cackle was heard.

Kagome was frozen; she was losing the Dark Lord's trust. Soon Draco would be on Nagini's dinner plate.

On that hour people who saw her swore they saw death.

* * *

><p>That day Hermione came back.<p>

"Hermione!" Kagome called waving her over.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

"Hermione!" Ron called too.

Hermione looked back and forth before deciding to go with Kagome.

"How are you?" Kagome whispered.

"Fine," Hermione whispered back.

"I missed you," said Kagome.

"Really?" asked Hermione in surprise and hugged Kagome.

Kagome felt so warm right then.

* * *

><p>Harry tiptoed down to the fire place in the Gyffindor Tower to talk to Sirius (although he wasn't sure how).<p>

"Harry?" whispered a voice. Harry looked down, in the fire was Sirius.

"Sirius!" cried Harry.

"Shh!" Sirius snapped, "We have to talk-fast. So who put your name in the goblet?"

"I don't know! That's the problem."

Sirius lowered his voice right down, "You know Karkaroff. He was a death eater. He was set free after he agreed to help the ministry by selling out his own comrades. Ugh, you should see how much the death eaters curse him."

"So you think-"Harry started. Suddenly he heard someone come downstairs. He turned to see Ron.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked slowly.

"Oh no one."

"Right…" he said as though he clearly didn't believe it. Ron then left. Harry turned back to Sirius, but he was already gone.

Karkaroff…he would have to remember that name.

* * *

><p>Harry was scared, terrified even. Who wouldn't be when they were fighting bloody DRAGONS. By the looks of it, Harry had the worst one too. Everyone seemed to have got the egg they had to get some way or other.<p>

"Now it is Harry Potter's turn!" yelled the announcer.

Harry stumbled nervously into the arena. He tripped over a pebble and the audience didn't look too impressed. Boy-who-lived or not. The dragon glanced at him and licked its lips.

"Fresh meat!" it seemed to say. The Hungarian Horntail breathed out a puff of fire and Harry gulped barely missing it.

"Accio!" he shouted. The Horntail clawed its way towards him.

Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Then…yes! His Firebolt flew towards him and he caught it one handed. He pushed off leaving the Horntail in the dust. Suddenly, it was right behind him. He swerved, trying to take the egg. He missed, once again the Horntail licked its lips. He stared at the egg as if this was a game of Quidditch and the egg was just a golden snitch…this was just another game of Quidditch…nothing terrible about it…Harry opened his eyes and he had it! He had gotten it! He had done it. He looked at Moody and gave him a grin and a thumbs up. Moody smiled slightly. He looked at his cheering fans. He saw Ron, jumping up and down in elation, finally he was cheering Harry on. Hermione was crying and Kagome, even her, was pumping her fist in the air and yelling. It was just another game of Quidditch…

"Harry!" Ron called. Harry smiled.

"I'm so, so sorry," said Ron.

"Forget it."

"No, I should've-" Ron started.

"Forget it," cut in Harry firmly. Hermione looked pleased and beamed at them both.

Harry felt joy, he had his best mate by his side again!

"Come on, let's see what the judge have to say…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're tied in first place with Krum! Krum!" Ron said excitedly.<p>

"It's not about winning," said Hermione sternly, but she smiled all the same, "Well done, Harry."

"Thanks."

"Where's Kagome?" Hermione looked around. The boys shrugged.

"Why do you care about that cold-hearted girl?" asked Ron.

"She isn't that cold-hearted anymore," said Hermione, "She's really nice and great to be around. She doesn't care more about her appearance more than her studies. Plus she's my _friend_, Ron, stop making it seem like she's you-know-who or something."

* * *

><p>Kagome walked around the corner, bumping into Pansy Parkinson and her posse.<p>

"Well, well, I don't know WHAT Dracky-poo sees in her, but, still…" shrilled Pansy.

Her posse smiled nastily and with a quick wave of their wands they had Kagome knocked out before Kagome could do anything…

* * *

><p><strong>Dundudunnnn...what is going to happen? Well, it's for me to know and YOU to find out. Yes, I haven't updated and my updates might probably BE slower since I'm focusing on my other story, namely Angelic. Still, I won't be abandoning it and hopefully my update might be a little quicker.<strong>

**We'll see, review (the more reviews there are the more motivated I feel),**

**Tenshi 'Gome -_-**


	10. Dreaming Bliss and Sadness

The room smelled like a dusty broomstick cupboard. It was dark when Kagome took off the blindfold and could only make out the long stick part of the broom. The rest she had to feel. The twigs, the polish, the spiders. How could she be so stupid, to forget her wand. She had lived for over 500 years and she still got beaten by a SCHOOL GIRL and her posse. She wanted to scream for help, but she knew the walls were soundproof, and what about what was left of her pride? Still she tried.

"Help, HELP PLEASE!"

No answer.

Kagome looked sadly at the ground, and gave a shaky laugh. She gave another laugh, but this time it was more of a half sob. A lone tear ran down her face, sparkling like a jewel. It slowly dropped onto the ground with a splash and melded back into the darkness. Kagome surveyed the area as best she could. Here she was, in a small dark place, wand-less. With no miko powers to blast her way out. She never felt so weak.

It was after awhile before she grew tired. Her eyelids drooped, and as hard as she tried not to, she fell asleep.

It was then that the dreams came.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

She was walking for…how long? Even she didn't know. A village lay in front of her.

Water…

She grinned and started to run. She was greeted by a joyful voice.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see Sango walking towards her. She rushed to the older lady's arms.

"Sango!"

They chatted like old times and they never let go of each other's hands.

"Come," Sango motioned towards the door, "They are all waiting for you. How about some afternoon tea, how does that sound?"

Kagome laughed, "Oh, just perfect," her stomach grumbled, "I can't wait!"

They both giggled and went into the little hut. There she was greeted by familiar faces. He friends from her quest! So the spell had worked.

"Guys you're all here!" she exclaimed. They all nodded excitedly.

"Vegetables, want some? They're very healthy for a beautiful lady like you," Miroku winked flirtatiously.

"Oh, yes please," she said, and she reached out to grab some. As she touched Miroku's hand, his face seemed to melt like wax. What? She looked at the vegetables in her hand, they were all rotten and mouldy.

"Miroku? How long have these been in here for?" she asked, ready to reprimand them.

"Many, many days. Just how we like them."

"Just how who likes them?" she said nervously.

"Just like us… Do you want to be first on our menu?" Their faces soon began melting.

"Guys…?"

A scream, and she was sure it was hers.

* * *

><p>The scene changed. A village was screaming running away from her…friends. Except they weren't her friends. They were just dolls intent on killing everything around them.<p>

"Oh no, what have I done," she moaned, her eyes closed from all the pain in front of her.

"You've got to stop this," she whispered. She slowly reached for her bow and grabbed the arrows. A sob escaped just as she fired, killing all her friends in one shot. Slowly the Inuyasha-doll turned towards her, and his eyes were not lifeless for once. They were understanding. And that made it hurt more.

* * *

><p>Now she was in a different place.<p>

"Salazer," she started, "Let me go, please." Salazer turned his face to look at her. He brought her face up to his.

"I'm very sorry, my queen. But I need you," he murmured, his eyes smothering her with emotion. She melted at this dark prince.

"Need me?" she breathed.

"Yes, I need you. You'll be mine forever," he gave her a possessive look.

"Oh. Then why am I prisoner?"

Salazer chuckled, "You? Prisoner? My prisoners are not as fortunate like you," he gave a malicious smile that sent chills running down her spine, they were nice but scary. He leaned in towards her to plant a kiss on her forehead when a guard burst through the door.

"There's an intruder in the castle, sir!"

Salazer gave an angry glare, before giving a nod to Kagome and leaving. She craned her head to look at who it was, when a hand clasped her mouth.

"Shh," the man whispered. She looked up, to see the face of the roguishly handsome Godric Gryffindor.

"I'm here to save you," he gave her a small grin.

There was a thumping feeling in her chest that she couldn't comprehend…

* * *

><p>This time she was at Godric's Hollow. Godric seemed to be fighting with someone.<p>

"Let me in!" the other man yelled, "I need to see her!"

"You can't." A hiss.

"She's mine!"

"She mine now!"

"She's my DARK QUEEN."

Oh no…

"Salazer?" asked Kagome from the door. Salazer looked up, and then smiled.

He turned to Godric, "Why don't you let HER choose?" he asked lazily.

Godric seemed to consider this, before nodding, "Kagome who do you want to be with?"

Kagome dropped her cup that she was holding, "What?" she stammered.

"Who. Do. You. Like?" Salazer drawled.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't."

Godric looked nervous, "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Salazer gave him an annoyed look, "Maybe we should."

Kagome's lip wobbled, she started to run pushing past both of them. Never looking back.

* * *

><p>The scene changed again and now she was at a cliff. Her eyes were closed and she fell forward, but nothing happened. It was like a barrier was there. And then she understood. She couldn't die. She looked at the jewel, why? Why had she gotten this burden? She fell to the ground, and sobbed. Her frame shaking.<p>

* * *

><p>Now she was in a cold dark place, Voldemort was next to her.<p>

"Join me, my dear," he whispered, "Join me and you and I could be victorious!" he gave a manic laugh.

"I'm not sure I want to be victorious," she whispered back.

Voldemort frowned, "_Salazer_ would've wanted this. I'm related to him."

"Salazer…" the name rolled off her tongue. Slowly, with a face devoid of emotion, she reached out to grab Voldemort's hand.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Now she was in the Malfoy Manor. The death eaters sat talking about their next plan, while Kagome sat bored. A crying voice was heard. Their heads snapped up.<p>

"Lucius," Voldemort said with a raised brow, "I would've thought you would teach that brat better."

The Malfoy family bowed their heads.

Voldemort laughed, "See to it, Malcolm." Malcolm grinned nastily, wand out. There was something that tugged at Kagome's chest.

"Stop!" Kagome stood up, "…I'll see to it myself."

Voldemort's eyes flashed angrily, before he gave a little nod. Kagome looked at the crying little eight year old boy.

"Hello," she gave a little cold smile, "What's the matter?"

He gave a shaky smile, "I tripped."

She pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath.

"There," she said, "All better."

"Thank you, madam," he beamed, "What's your name?"

She gave a quick genuine laugh, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, Kagome Higurashi," he said politely that Kagome couldn't help but find so cute, "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"That's a nice name," she smiled, "Very…dangerous."

"Really?" he lightened up, "Blaise says it's weird. Do you…" he hesitated.

"Yes?" she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Do you want to be my friend?" he asked quietly. He shuffled his feet as if embarrassed.

Kagome smiled gently, "…sure."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to see someone shaking her. She groggily opened her eyes to see the cupboard had been opened and a boy was looking at her in concern.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

He looked at her in surprise, "You don't know…me?"

"No."

"I'm Victor Krum, and I have a favour to ask of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't updated but enjoy. Now you got to see more of Kagome's past and what does Victor want. Victor and Kag fans stay! Review please<strong>


	11. The Yule Ball

**Tainted Light**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**The Yule Ball**

* * *

><p>"Ahem, transfiguration has been cancelled for dance lessons," Professor McGonagall said sharply. The boys groaned while some girls clapped, ready to show off.<p>

"As you may already know the Yule Ball is on in two weeks, and you wouldn't want to…embarrass yourself," McGonagall curled her lips, "Now, who will volunteer to be my dance partner (a shuffle back at this sentence from everyone). No one? Very well, Ron Weasley if you please." Ron gulped; slowly he made his way forward his face scarlet.

"Now, step, step turn. Back, step, turn," McGonagall instructed the class calmly. Ron, on the other hand, had turned a tomato colour and was stumbling messily.

"Never make me forget this," Fred and George said to Harry with a smirk.

"Never," Harry too had a smirk on. Perhaps he should have more sympathy for his best friend, but this was a too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Hey Ronnie boy, how you doing over there?" called George. Ron hid his face while everyone snickered.

"Quiet, Weasley, detention eight o'clock tonight," McGonagall snapped, "And that goes for you too," she added nodding her head at Fred.

"Damn…" Harry snickered.

"Watch your language Weasley, or it will be double detention!" Ron grinned.

"Da-I mean yes ma'am!"

"She's a witch, I swear, a bloody witch!" Fred cried.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, of course she's a witch, why else is she here?"

"Well-you know-oh, bloody hell, you know what I mean!" groaned a flustered Fred.

Harry smirked, were the Weasley's all having a bad day today?

* * *

><p>In his office, Arthur was drowning in paperwork.<p>

"And everyone says this is the office where nobody does anything," he grumbled.

"Oh, Perkins! Help me out here!" he yelled to the old man who had been in the toilet for half an hour already.

"Coming!" the old man yelled back, but there were no signs of movement.

"Oh boy…" he groaned. He was having a very bad day.

* * *

><p>Ron was nervous, during a much needed breakdown after being coldly rejected by Fleur, he had come to realise that he had not got a date for the Yule Ball which was in three days. He would've just gone with Hermione, but she had been lost in her own world and raving about how she already had a date (which he knew, for a fact, was definitely not true). He would have gone to ask Kagome, but words had failed him. It was probably due to the fact that he didn't know her as well and she was so pretty he was sure he would be rejected again in favour of someone else. In fact, he was correct, a poor sod had asked her and she had slowly shook her said saying she already had someone. Still, now he had no one and would look so idiotic without a date. Luckily, Harry, who had to dance in front of everyone as a champion didn't have a date either. However, Harry may not be able to get the girl he wants at least he had someone who would throw themselves at him, the boy who lived.<p>

"Ron!" He looked up to see a breathless Harry running up to him.

"What?" he said trying not to sound so bitter.

"I got dates!"

"Dates?" Ron blinked. Yes, Harry may be a jerk sometimes, but Harry would never do something like this.

"Yes! Dates-for both of us!" Oh. Well that made more sense.

"So who is it?" asked Ron sceptically.

Harry hesitated, "I know they're not the BEST choice, but they're the only choice. How would you like to go with Padma and me with Parvati?" Ron retched.

"Hey they're not that bad…" Harry defended.

"Oh all right then, guess we don't have much choice do we?" Ron said with a sigh.

"Nope." Harry went downstairs to the common room and Ron lay back on his bed and started unpacking the package his mother had given him to wear for the Yule Ball.

"AHHHHHHH, why do I have to wear this?" The shout was heard throughout the Gryffindor dormitories.

* * *

><p>The jubilant music was cut off as Dumbledore spoke, "Now, please welcome the champions of this year's Triwizard Tournament!" A huge applause and then they came. Fleur with Roger Davies, Cedric with Cho Chang (Harry felt a pang in his chest at the pretty girl he had developed feelings for), Harry with Parvati who was more than a little pleased and finally Krum with…Kagome. She really was stunning, Harry admitted. She wore a sleeveless blue dress with intricate patterns printed on it that fanned out to show off all her curves and tied up with a dark blue sash. Her hair was pulled to the side and curled. Harry looked around for Hermione. She wasn't anywhere in sight. He slowly walked into the centre and started dancing. He was slow and his rhythm was way off. Parvati gave him an annoyed look, and a cough of embarrassment. Finally, the tune finished and he collapsed into the nearest seat, Ron beside him just as tired. His outfit was more than embarrassing; it was shabby and smelt like cats and dust. Harry felt guilt gnaw at his stomach, as it always did when he thought of how much money the Weasley's had.<p>

"HARRY!" Harry turned to see a girl race towards him, a very beautiful girl.

"Um…yes?" he asked blankly.

The girl rolled her eyes, "What, you don't know me now?" The voice did sound familiar…

"Hermione?" he gasped.

"Well, duh…" Hermione sighed. She really had changed that he could barely recognise her. Apparently Ron had the exact same feeling, seeing his look of dismay.

"So who's your date?" Harry asked.

"Bernard," she sighed dreamily, "He's from Durmstrang and just gorgeous!" She pointed to a handsome man grabbing two bottles of butterbeer.

"You know you shouldn't associate with Durmstrang, they're mean and it's heard that they practice dark magic," Ron said jealously.

Tears sprang up in the girl's eyes, "You should know better than to believe rumours after everything we have gone through! Also the tournament is about building a relationship with other schools!"

"Yeah, you're definitely building a relationship," Ron said sourly. Hermione gasped, turned, and left crying. Ron slumped into his chair, half horrified at his actions, half jealous.

"So, are you, like, going to dance or not?" Padma asked. Ron just grunted. The girl looked at her sister and both stood up in a huff, ready to prey on another cute boy.

* * *

><p>Kagome danced with Victor Krum. It was fun and not once had she had a negative thought in her head, which she usually did when she was with the Dark Lord, although she had gotten many death stares mainly from girls in which she had returned with a mocking smile.<p>

"Tank you for accepting my proposal," Victor smiled.

"My pleasure," Kagome smiled.

"You're so beautivul and nice," he continued. Kagome beamed.

"So, I vad this imported from my country," he pulled out a blood red rose without its thorns, however when she touched it, it had become yellow. It was so beautiful.

"This is da mood roze, very popular in my country but also very rare. It shows your mood, yellow means you're happy," he said.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed in awe, placing the rose in her hair. Hogwarts really was the best, it really is fun, never had she thought her mood could be bright and joyful until she came to Hogwarts and it all changed.

"May I cut in?" a polite cold voice asked. Victor looked at her in questioning manner.

"Uh…sure," said Victor, "See vou, Kag-me-ne." Kagome winced at the way he said her name but smiled all the same.

"See you!" She called before she turned to the boy, "So, what do you want?"

"A dance," Draco replied. Kagome smiled a little, her hips swaying.

"So will a simple sorry suffice?" he asked.

"Um…that and something else," Kagome smirked.

"I'll say sorry to the mu-Hermione?" Draco bargained.

"Not enough, one more thing," said Kagome.

Draco growled in frustration, "What do you want?"

"I'm not sure."

"This has got to be okay then…"

"What?"

"This," Draco replied and slanted his lips on hers. Kagome's eyes widened as well as everyone else's. Words spread like wildfire and Pansy snarled. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, unheard of! But they had just made it possible.

* * *

><p>The teachers watched, half wanting to break it up, half wanting to keep watching it like a romantic soap opera. Dumbledore chuckled, he was right; she was changing for the better. She was so different to that cruel tormented girl he had met long ago in Knockturn Alley. Moody or Barty Junior grinned; wait till the Dark Lord hears about this. Then he, not her, would be the Dark Lord's favourite. HIM.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOP WHOOP! Yes, another chappie for you guys hope you enjoyed it. So, the Draco romance that you were all begging for and a little Krumgome, aww I loved writing that he was so cute! So a couple now eh? Things are about to get interesting~ What about BJ? And Voldy? Found out next time! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I know EVERYONE has used the excuse of school, but it's true. I am so busy with school :( Hopefully, I'll keep trying to update ASAP. Now, updates on Angelic, you proably should expect one very soon. And what about That Girl? Well, I actually have been working on them believe it or not and I have MANY that I have given to my beta. So hopefully I get them back soon.<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me that you like my stories,**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	12. Sick and Healing

**Tainted Light**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N people that were below 13 and were reading this sorry that it has become T 13+. I just don't want the moderators to have an excuse to delete my story. But, well, it says for it to be K+ it can't have serious injury, but someone dies in this even though you don't read the gory bits...so I don't know whether that counts or not? Still, if you are under 13 it is alright to read my story without being scarred for life or something like that. Tell me what you think, should I change it back to my K+?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, well, I see you haven't change," smirked Kagome.<em>

"_And you have," shot back the wizard called Mastid. _

"_Yes, well, a lot has happened. But, still lil' ol' me," she giggled disturbingly._

"_Are you on a mission?"_

"_Hm…am I, mission sounds so bloody **heroic** and we BOTH know I'm anything but," she grinned, "But I suppose, yes, I'm on a mission."_

"_And does your mission, suppose, include blood?" he asked as casually as he could._

_She smiled widely, "Lots and lots of it. An actual pool of blood can be made even!" She let out a cackle._

"_Why?" Mastid croaked out._

"_They formed a riot trying to overrun the Dark Lord with mere threats," she threw her head back and laughed, "But well, the Dark Lord does not like mocking. I wonder how well they can mock with their heads off?" she contemplated._

"_You're sick," he spat at her._

"_And you will be even more than that in…" she checked her watch, "a minute."_

"_What, you're going to KILL ME now?!" he trembled._

"_Simply, yes," she giggled, "You think after I tell you my plans I would just let you run off and tattle tattle tattle?" her grin faded before she roared, "I AM NOT STUPID, BOY! I am the Dark Lord's number one weapon for a reason!"_

"_P-please," knowing his life was on the line he lost all the little pride he had left as he resorted to begging, "Please old friend."_

"_Friend? My true friends died a long time ago! Goodbye, _old friend_," she spat out the last words maliciously. A scream, a laugh and then…silence. Kagome, now dressed head to toe in red, dropped down to her knees and gave him an awkward hug._

"_I'm sorry old friend, I am sick, I admit it. And I'm sorry you had to die, it's just a chain of survival…you know? If you didn't die, I might've. Probably wouldn't have, but a girl's got to take precautions…" her eyes were brimmed with tears. The little side street linking Knockturn Alley to who knows what was deserted save for the girl, the dead man and an older man. _

"_Perhaps, you should not have killed him." If it had been weird for a girl to be talking to a dead man he didn't show it._

"_Ah, yes, perhaps," she murmured, "Then again perhaps not."_

"_Perhaps and perhaps not, what unclear words."_

"_You make very little sense."_

"_I try."_

_The girl smiled, "So you're going to kill me then, Dumbledore. Go ahead, I'm defenceless compared to you."_

_Dumbledore smiled softly his blue eyes twinkling, "If you fail this mission, then you will be spared."_

_Kagome stopped and looked up, "But I'm so full of adrenaline!"_

"_Then you will die."_

_Kagome smirked, "Maa maa guess I have no choice then, ne?"_

"_Glad you figured that out."_

Kagome laughed more genuinely as she sipped her tea, "Haha, yes I still remember that. Our first meeting, must have been weird seeing a girl talk to a dead person."

Dumbledore shrugged, "I've seen stranger." And the look on his face made her think that he really had.

"Have you now?" she said.

"Yes," Dumbledore leaned forward, "Back to business, I want to know what's up with you and Mr Malfoy."

Kagome blinked, "I don't know why it's your business, but we're going out."

"Going out?!" he thundered, startling her, "DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID YOU ARE?

"Someone here is giving the Dark Lord information and if he sees it's you canoodling with one of the Dark Lord's servants well… we will be in danger. All of us." Kagome wondered whether or not she should tell Dumbledore it was 'Moody' but decided against it. Although she was more and more defiant of the Dark Lord, she still felt uneasy talking about his plans. However, that would have to wait; right now she was more worried about Draco.

"Will…will Draco be alright?" she asked.

Although Kagome's face was a mask he could see the worry in her eyes and sighed, "I don't know, Kagome, I really don't."

"Why? Why did I allow myself to be corrupted?" she asked her eyes downcast, "How could I have been so stupid?!"

"Kagome…"

"I've killed and killed, I swore to myself. Kill only when absolutely necessary now or don't at all. After I went more than a little insane, I realised I needed to stop the bloodshed. And yet, and yet, Draco, the one boy I didn't want harmed will die because I was being selfish and allowed him to be with me!"

"Kagome…"

"Why must this world constantly cause me pain? Why must friend after friend be killed?"

"Kagome, get a hold on yourself!"

Kagome knelt at Dumbledore's knees, her tears spilling down her cheeks, "P-please, please don't let him die! I will do anything."

Dumbledore's eyes softened, "Kagome, get up. This is unlike you." Kagome blushed a little and stood up. Dumbledore's hands took her shoulders and he looked into her misty eyes.

"I swear, Kagome, I promise I will do everything in my power to have him out of harm's way."

"I have your word?"

"…You have my word."

"Oh, good," sighed Kagome, "That's good." Her eyes closed as she fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>After Harry had witnessed the lovesick Hagrid trying for love with Ron, no offence to him, but he wanted nothing more then to gag. Instead, he decided the best option was probably to leave. They lay in bed for a bit, him and Ron, before something sounded. Thump thump thump…<p>

"Ron?" he asked nervously.

"Not me!" whispered Ron even more nervously, "You have your wand out right?"

"Yeah…"

"Me too."

Thump thump thump…

"It's close," whimpered Ron.

"GUYS!"

Ron unleashed a girlish scream, before turning maroon as he realised it was only Neville Longbottom.

"N-Neville h-hi!" stuttered Ron.

"Hermione wanted me to tell you to go to the infirmary!" Neville said in a rush.

"Why?" asked Harry more alert than ever.

"Kagome has fainted!"

It was weird, they weren't meant to care much about her. Yet, something, SOMETHING, made them jump straight out of their beds and rush towards the infirmary.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I'm fine!" Kagome smiled weakly.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Oh, just under a lot of stress, that's all."

Harry tensed up, "It doesn't have anything to do with you-know-who does it?"

Kagome winked, "It's the air of mystery that gives a woman her allure." The two boys grit their teeth but said no more.

"Anyway, you should be more worried about your big half-giant friend."

"Why?"

"Well…let's just say Rita is looking for a scoop and well, you know, that comes in the form of badmouthing Hagrid," Kagome seemed almost…amused.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Harry.

"Rita? Well at the Ministry headquarters I suppose," said Kagome.

"Kagome, you know who I mean," growled Harry.

"Hey, joke, joke! Yeah, I think the giant is in Dumbledore's office."

They raced out of the infirmary.

"Aw, I didn't even get a goodbye," pouted Kagome, before giggling a little.

Those boys…

* * *

><p>"I'm ashamed of the giants," sobbed Hagrid, "I'm not of them!"<p>

Harry and Ron pressed their ears to the door.

"Now, now, I know you aren't," soothed Dumbledore.

"It was their choice ta follow the Dark Lord, not mine!"

"Yes, yes."

"And those animals, I only use them ta make the lessons more practical and exhilarating. I give safety lessons though; they just don't follow 'em and hurt themselves."

"I know that," said Dumbledore kindly.

"'Haps, I should just quit. Even leave these grounds," wailed Hagrid.

"NO!" Harry and Ron burst through the doors.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, isn't it rude to listen to other people's conversations?" asked an amused Dumbledore.

"Sorry sir…"

"BUT, you have a point. Hagrid, my dear friend, I believe Hogwarts is your home."

"B-but people don' wan' anythin' ta do with me!"

Dumbledore pointed to Harry and Ron, "They do." And slowly, Hagrid smiled.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Cedric rushed towards said boy, "Thought I would find you here!"<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I just thought that since you told me about the dragons, I should pay you back," said Cedric.

"Nah, its cool," smiled Harry.

"No!" insisted Cedric, "Use the prefect's bathroom and bring your egg into the bath."

"What?" asked Harry.

"You'll see," smiled Cedric, "Anyway, I have to go. Bye!"

He raced off.

* * *

><p>Draco sat with Kagome in the infirmary. They were talking, just talking.<p>

"And then, Shippo walked into the bush. It was hilarious!" laughed Kagome.

Draco smiled, "Sounds like you loved them heaps."

A faraway look came over Kagome's face, "Yeah, heaps is an understatement."

"Do you miss them?"

Kagome leaned down to place a soft kiss on Draco's cheek, before whispering in his ear, "Yes, every single day."

* * *

><p>Harry snuck into the prefect's bath thanks to the password Cedric gave him. It was huge and intricately designed. No, thought Harry, no more getting sidetracked! He stripped and climbed into the bubbly Jacuzzi style tub.<p>

"Ahh," sighed Harry, "To think prefects get this experience every day. THIS is the life!" He grabbed his egg and with a deep breath went underneath. It opened up immediately and started to sing.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"Got it yet?" asked Moaning Myrtle cheerfully. Harry shrugged.

"Hey what has scales like a fish, but in sailor's tales, the most beautiful girl a sailor will ever see?" asked Myrtle unexpectedly.

"A mermaid, of course, but what has that got to do with…" Harry frowned, "There aren't any mermen in the lake is there, Myrtle?"

"Wow, very fast! Yes, Harry, there are," giggled Myrtle as she swooped up and about.

"And-and, they will take something I will miss and I have to get it back, right?"

Myrtle winked and flew away.

"Bye!" he called even though she was gone. Still, he was nervous. How could he breathe that long, and he wasn't a very good swimmer either!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't been updating, I have a million excuses but really, who wants to hear them right? Anywayyy, hope you enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! Hopefully, Chapter 13 will be out soon, but...you know...<strong>

**Thanks for reading~**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	13. The Other Tasks

**Tainted Light**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**A/N Most of this part happened in the book with a little twist, so if you don't really want to read it just skip to the next chapter where it's very different from the book it's the Graveyard scene in The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

><p>Harry was not happy.<p>

Who wouldn't be if they had their precious map borrowed by Moody, Gillyweed stolen from Snape's office by Dobby, Hermione was nowhere to be seen and Ron was kidnapped by mermen!

"So all I have to do is eat the weed, right?" asked Harry nervously holding up the disgusting looking slimy seaweed.

"Yeah" said Kagome, giving him a small smile. They were walking towards the lake and she was trying to comfort him. Unfortunately, Draco was with them.

"I don't know what you see in that git," grumbled Harry.

"What, jealous?" teased Kagome.

"No way!" he blushed, "It's just anyone needs to be protected from someone like him!"

"Shut up Potter," snapped Malfoy, "I'm not deaf."

"Of course not," sneered Harry, "Just stupid."

"Hn," smirked Draco, "Wouldn't that be you? For calling the boy with the top marks, equal to Granger in fact, stupid?"

"Is that true?" asked Harry and with confirmation from Kagome, "Why you...!"

"Now, now," cut in Kagome, "Stop this fighting. Come Draco, let's get our seats."With one last sneer, Draco stopped his taunts and walked away.

Harry snickered, "He's so whipped."

* * *

><p>The crowd were going wild. Harry had never been so popular in his whole life-and he was the boy-who-lived.<p>

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

"Harry, marry me!"

"Date me Harry!"

"Harry, I love you!"

"Let's make an unbreakable vow that we'll be together forever and ever!"

"We were meant to be together!"

Harry blushed at all the admiration whereas Kagome just snorted.

"Jeez, those girls are only going after you so they can become famous and be on tabloid magazines like 'Witch Weekly' or something," she grumbled.

"So?" he grinned, "Who cares? In the end, girls are still falling at my feet."

She scowled, "Pig."

"May all the competitors line up please," the announcer said.

"Ah!" Kagome said, "That's your cue. Gambare!"

"Gum...ba...ray?" Harry said in a confused tone.

She rolled her eyes, "Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks," he said, "I'll try my best!"

"That's hai, arigatou, gambarimasu," she told him in exasperation, "Learn some Japanese."

That suggestion didn't sound that good, he just wasn't a study sort of person.

"Um...yeah, when I have time...maybe," he said before bounding off to line up.

She rolled her eyes, "You could've just said no."

* * *

><p>"3...<p>

2...

1...

GO!"

The competitors jumped in each with a different method. Krum had tried to transform himself into a shark, but all he could do was transform his head. Fleur and Cedric both had bubbles around their heads and Harry had his Gillyweed.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Draco.

"They'll live, they're strong, except that airhead Fleur girl will almost definitely forfeit," replied Kagome. Draco laughed at that insult before his eyes softened.

"You're different than before," he whispered pulling her close to him.

She let herself wrap her arms around him, "Yeah, kind of weird though, don't you think?"

"Yeah...but a good weird."

"And...Fleur Delacour has forfeited!"

"See?" smirked Kagome, "Told you."

Draco smirked back.

* * *

><p>Time ticked and everyone was out of the water sans Harry. Then came the bubbling. A few seconds later out popped the Weasley and who she could guess was Fleur's little sister. She smiled softly.<p>

"He really is amazing," she said quietly.

"Not cheating on me are you?" said Draco in a teasing manner.

She rolled her eyes, "'Course not."

* * *

><p>Harry was definitely happy. Although he came last because of his determination to rescue everyone he was now a tie with Cedric. Also Hermione wasn't missing anymore. However, most of all he was glad it was over.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry walked around the Hogwarts ground when he was alerted by a rustling in the bushes.<p>

"I know you're in there!" he called, "Come out!" After a few moments a man all bloody and bruised came out wearing shredded clothes. It was Mr Crouch.

"I...done...so...stupid..." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?!"

"Must...warn...Dumbledore...barely...escaped...all my fault...please...warn...Dark Lord...stronger...Bertha...dead...all my fault...Harry Potter...in danger...tremendous danger...all my fault...my son..." raved Mr Crouch, his eyes wide and crazed.

"I-I'll go get help!"

"No...leave...please..." He debated on staying, but that would get him nowhere.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back in a second!" he told the man and ran towards Dumbledore's office.

"Sir! Sir! Mr Crouch is in trouble!"

However, when they came back...Mr Crouch...Mr Crouch...

Mr Crouch had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying he just disappeared?" asked Hermione wryly.<p>

"Well...yeah," confirmed Harry, "He probably disapparated."

"Harry!" shouted Hermione, "How many times do I have to tell you?! You can't disapparate on Hogwarts ground. Haven't you read 'Hogwarts: A History'?"

"It's called skimming, Hermione," Ron answered for Harry. Hermione gave Ron a look that would give even Voldemort a run for his money.

"Well," Harry said softly, "Whatever it is. Something's just not right."

* * *

><p>Harry paced frantically up his corridor, trying to wrap his head around what was happening. Barty Crouch himself sentenced his son to Azkaban and eventually Barty Crouch Jr died. Could this have linked to his disappearance? He had mentioned his son... A moment later, he shook his head. No, the boy was dead, even magic can't raise someone from the dead for revenge. He sighed tiredly, sometimes he hated being the boy-who-lived.<p>

"Merlin, is that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived?" asked a passing girl to her friend.

"Oh Merlin, it is! He's sooo cool!" the friend replied dreamily.

Then again, it had its perks.

* * *

><p>The band played an ear-bursting tune and then every school began to cheer. Fleur relished the attention and curtsied while Krum and Cedric bowed. Harry on the other hand stood beside them awkwardly.<p>

"Alrighty! Places please! The third task will begin soon!" A moment of nervous butterflies and too soon the countdown began.

3...

2...

1...

START!

They rushed into the maze, they had to find a trophy. The Triwizard cup. The maze was dark as the bushes blocked out the sunlight. He passed trunks that tried twirling around his leg and saved Fleur. Finally...finally...he was there. In front of him lay the cup. However, there was a rustle in the bushes and he turned in time to see Cedric running up towards him. The looked at each other and at the same time grabbed the cup. From there all went dark.

* * *

><p>"Something's very wrong..." Kagome whispered. Draco looked at her, confused. She looked towards 'Moody' and trembled. His face was twisted into a manic grin and that confirmed her fears.<p>

"I-I've got to go to the toilet," she said frantically. She twisted herself out of Draco's grasp and tried to move, but the boy had a very strong grip.

"Stop fooling me, let's go together and play hero for Potter," Draco laughed a little at the irony.

"I thought you hated Harry?"

"I do!" he rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I just love you!"

"..."

"...This is the part where you look all teary eyed and go I love you too, Draco!"

She laughed, "Yes, but I'm not like other girls. Besides, since when did you voice your emotions so freely?"

"Well how can I not love you, I've only ever gotten proper love from mother and you and sometimes father."

She smirked, "You've changed."

"So have you," he countered, "A lot."

"Ah well," she shrugged, "Don't you think it's time I got a new style?"

"I never said it wasn't good," he placed his hands up in defence. They ran.

The last thing they saw was a light that blinded them as they got closer to Harry and that Diggory boy before utter blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, AN UPDATE! YAY~ If you want to know mor<strong>**e about my updates on my other stories check my profile. Anyway, I'll try to get started on Angelic~**

**TG**


	14. Where It All Ends

**Tainted Light**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

* * *

><p>Her head messed up and confused, Kagome opened her eyes. She took note that Draco and Harry were there, as well as that Diggory boy. She looked up and her blood chilled.<p>

He was here.

The Dark Lord was _here_.

She turned to Draco and by his paler-than-usual face, she knew he knew. Why? Why was here? And...

Where was _here_ anyway?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry chased after that wimpy Wormtail.

"You!" he growled, "You killed my parents!" She shook her head disapprovingly at his direct approach. Honestly he should have known the saying of think first, then act.

"Pettigrew," she spat and Wormtail's eyes widened, "You will do as I say, you are, after all, beneath me." This, however, strengthened the rat.

"Ah," he grinned, showing his yellow-stained teeth, "But as of a few weeks ago, you were stripped of your rank. I was promoted."

"N-no, h-he would never!" she stilled at his words, "Why?!"

"...Wormtail," a third voice joined in, raspy and evil, "Perhaps I should answer that once you revive me."

"Y-yes m-my l-lord!" Wormtail scurried over towards the dark lord.

"...And dispose of the unnecessary one." Wormtail nodded obediently and held out his wand towards the very alarmed Cedric.

"AVADA KEDRAVA!" That was Wormtail.

"NO!" That was Harry.

"NO!" Harry screamed, "He did nothing!"

Cedric lay there his eyes open and mouth agape. She looked at him in pity.

"Harry..." she said soothingly, "You can't save everyone."

Harry gave a shudder and tears pricked at his eyes. Draco and Kagome remained unaffected. They had seen death many times, many by far more gruesome. They didn't even know the kid.

As Harry cried, Wormtail took it as an opportunity to catch him unguarded and proceeded to take some of his blood.

Kagome's eyes widened...she knew this spell...

She scrambled to get up, but it was too late...

"No!"

When she looked up again, Voldemort stood, resurrected and grinning insanely. She took a step back.

"Now," Voldemort clapped his hands together, "Shall I begin that story?" She did nothing but quaver.

She felt sick.

She felt _weak_.

Sure she was Voldemort's greatest weapon, but her Miko powers had vanquished, and to her, her combat skills and powerful aura didn't matter.

To her, her powers were her greatest weapon. Why did she have to get tainted?

"Alright then! Ah, I feel as good as new! Now...we should bring an audience to listen, shall we?" Voldemort nodded towards Wormtail and he pressed his Dark Mark. One by one, Death Eaters began appearing. Many were not pleased, she sensed their nervousness.

"Now, let's begin!" cried Voldemort.

"Firstly, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart-"

_You have no heart._

"For coming today. I really appreciate it-"

_They had no choice._

"However I wonder why none of you tried to help me?" his grin turned menacing, "Hm...Macnair? Lucius? Crabbe? Parkison?"

"Uh-well-you see my lord..."

"We coul-couldn't!"  
>"We tried, but it was too hard!"<p>

"LIES!" Voldemort's voice rang throughout the graveyard, "Any of you betray me again and you won't see the next moon!"

"Now on with the story..."

"I knew you were close to that young Malfoy, but I didn't know you were that close," he brought his face close, "You should have known I don't share what's mine."

There was a chorus from the death eaters of "YEAH" and "YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN".

"I'm not yours!" she spat.

"Really? Who created 'you'? This killing perfection? That was until that stupid Hogwarts came!" Voldemort screamed, his voice like scratching a blackboard. Her eyes lowered in shame.

"I will dispose of that boy who has your affections!"

"Avada-"

"NO!"

A flash of light surrounded the graveyard.

"What-"

Kagome stood up, her eyes a soft pink, her power...

Oh her power was nothing anyone had seen.

Kagome looked at herself and then opened her mouth excitedly.

"I have my Miko powers back!"

She turned to Voldemort, who, curse his feet, took a step back.

"This ends here!" she paused for a moment before smiling sarcastically, "_My lord_."

* * *

><p>After that, the year went by pretty fast. Voldemort managed to get away although a lot of the eviller death eaters had burned to a crisp. Harry found out that the traitor was Barty Crouch's son, who WAS alive and disguised as Moody. Hermione gave him a lecture. Ron asked question after question. The Ministry would not believe Voldemort was alive. Everyone mourned Diggory. There was just Draco and Kagome...<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on a rock by the lake. She rolled the Shikon jewel in her fingers absentmindedly. It gave a pulse and she dropped it in mild surprise. A burst of light erupted. The souls of the demons trapped flew towards the sky. The last soul, human this time, paused.<p>

"You have done well after all we put you through, child," the beautiful warrior woman smiled, "My apologies for giving you so much pain."

"Mi-Midoriko-sama!" Kagome bowed low as she stammered.

"I always knew the boy would change you," she whispered, "From the moment I laid eyes on him."

"How?"

"I just knew," she smiled sagely, "Now dear because you have once again gained your Miko powers and thus released me and set me free, please let me grant you a wish in return. Remember though for it not to be too impossible, remembering what happened last time."

"Midoriko-sama, if I may ask, why do I have my Miko powers again?" Kagome asked.

"Because child, you have purified the darkness nested within you," at this Kagome's mouth opened in shock, "Now child the wish?"

"Oh, right, would it be alright if I once again aged normally?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Midoriko smiled gently, "Of course. You job is done, you can do as you please."

A light enveloped Midoriko and she turned to Kagome, "I am sorry child for all that happened. The death of your companions was a mistake on our part. Goodbye dear."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kagome!" she turned and saw him.

Her salvation.

"Draco!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Positive."

"But what if your parents don't want me there?"

"They do want you though. I mean if you weren't moving to our place, the Dark Lord would have killed us by tomorrow for betraying him," Draco explained to Kagome.

"I'm scared they won't like me though..." As she hefted her luggage into the fire place, ready to go by Floo.

"They'll love you, now come on!" Draco rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Alright, alright!"

"So...coming to Hogwarts next year?" he paused before adding, "You better!"

"I don't know...the Dark Lord could hurt us," she replied hesitantly.

"Dumbledore already has people guarding my family and you. Don't worry, we'll face things together."

She grinned fully this time, "Yeah..._together_!"

* * *

><p><strong>So it's...finished. Wow...and here I thought it would never happen...now there wasn't much of Draco and Kagome fluffiness so read the next chapter ^.^<strong>


	15. Ever Since I Met You, I Always Loved You

**Tainted Light Side Story**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**A/N Just major fluffiness with Kagome and Draco :)**

* * *

><p>She fingered her ring lovingly as she remembered all that had happened.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_8 years old Draco_

Now she was in the Malfoy Manor. The death eaters sat talking about their next plan, while Kagome sat bored. A crying voice was heard. Their heads snapped up.

"Lucius," Voldemort said with a raised brow, "I would've thought you would teach that brat better."

The Malfoy family bowed their heads.

Voldemort laughed, "See to it, Malcolm." Malcolm grinned nastily, wand out. There was something that tugged at Kagome's chest.

"Stop!" Kagome stood up, "…I'll see to it myself."

Voldemort's eyes flashed angrily, before he gave a little nod. Kagome looked at the crying little eight year old boy.

"Hello," she gave a little cold smile, "What's the matter?"

He gave a shaky smile, "I tripped."

She pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath.

"There," she said, "All better."

"Thank you, madam," he beamed, "What's your name?"

She gave a quick genuine laugh, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, Kagome Higurashi," he said politely that Kagome couldn't help but find so cute, "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"That's a nice name," she smiled, "Very…dangerous."

"Really?" he lightened up, "Blaise says it's weird. Do you…" he hesitated.

"Yes?" she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Do you want to be my friend?" he asked quietly. He shuffled his feet as if embarrassed.

Kagome smiled gently, "…sure."

* * *

><p><em>9 years old<em>

"Kagome, Kagome!" Draco ran towards her.

"Hai? What is it?" she asked, smiling gently at the boy.

"I got first in the reports at school!" he said, his chest puffed out in pride.

"I'm glad," she smiled, "You worked hard."

"Yep!" Draco took her hands enthusiastically and beamed up at her, "I'm going to be just like Father!"

She sighed, "Maybe a different role model is better?"

"Like who?" Draco frowned.

"Um..." she looked around, "Me?"

"But Kagome," he said disapprovingly, "It's practically against the rules to look up to someone who will be my wife someday!"

* * *

><p><em>10 years old<em>

Kagome was reading her book on battle strategies as she watched over Draco. He was playing in the fields alone and she wished he was allowed to play with whoever he wanted.

"Kagome!" he cried.

"Yes?!" she asked urgently.

He blushed, "...Here." He handed her a fully bloomed sunflower.

She took it and smiled, "What's the special occasion?"

He huffed, "Who needs a special occasion if I'm giving my future wife presents?" he then hesitated, "...You will be my wife, right?"

She bent down and looked at him, "Maybe when you're older, and then I'll think about it, ok?"

He pouted childishly, "...Fine."

* * *

><p><em>11 years old<em>

Draco breathed heavily, he should have known better than to forget his wand! He was shoved, kicked, punched by some older kids who didn't like him.

"STOP!" Kagome commanded. She then proceeded to knock each one unconscious. So they were kids, but whatever, they were still bullies. She turned towards Draco.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

He looked at her angrily, "I could've protected myself!"

"...Of course."

"And anyway," he grumbled, "I need to get stronger. I'm the one who's going to be the protector! I'm going to protect you forever Kagome!"

She smiled gently, "Alright Draco, you can be my knight in shining armour."

* * *

><p><em>12 years old<em>

Dear Kagome,

Hogwarts is boring. Potty is always acting oh-so-mighty and his friend Weasel is just...eugh. Parkinson is SO annoying. Always Drakie-poo this and Drakie-poo that! Something's weird happening in Hogwarts and it's so _strange_. Also, Potty and Weasel think it's me behind all this! ME! Honestly, they just blame everything on me! Anyway, I can't wait until I see you and mother again. You're my best friend in the entire world!

The friend who would give my life for you,

Draco

Kagome smiled and, giggling softly, placed her note in a drawer full of her important things.

* * *

><p><em>13 years old<em>

"Kagome," Draco called. She came rushing down the stairs hastily.

"Oh my you've grown so tall!" Last time she looked down on him, now he was taller than her.

"I know," he smirked arrogantly.

"Are you alright? I heard all about that attack from the Hippogriff!" she fretted.

"Kagome-"

"Did they feed you well in the hospital?"

"Kagome-"

"Did they give you any awful medicine?!"

"Kagome!" she grew quiet. He gently bumped his head on hers.

"I'm fine."

* * *

><p><em>14 years old<em>

"May I cut in?" a polite cold voice asked. Victor looked at her in questioning manner.

"Uh…sure," said Victor, "See vou, Kag-me-ne." Kagome winced at the way he said her name but smiled all the same.

"See you!" She called before she turned to the boy, "So, what do you want?"

"A dance," Draco replied. Kagome smiled a little, her hips swaying.

"So will a simple sorry suffice?" he asked.

"Um…that and something else," Kagome smirked.

"I'll say sorry to the mu-Hermione?" Draco bargained.

"Not enough, one more thing," said Kagome.

Draco growled in frustration, "What do you want?"

"I'm not sure."

"This has got to be okay then…"

"What?"

"This," Draco replied and slanted his lips on hers. Kagome's eyes widened as well as everyone else's.

* * *

><p><em>15 years old<em>

"Ahhh~" Draco stretched, "Finally I can sleep!"

Kagome poked his belly.

"Stop being so lazy!" she poked out her tongue childishly.

"Hey!" he called out indignantly and he got up from his position and proceeded to chase Kagome around. They fell to the ground as the tickle war began...

* * *

><p><em>16 years old<em>

"Draco! Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked frantically. He was taking her to the forbidden forest.

The _forbidden _forest.

"Just wait and see," he grinned.

"You're a maniac," she muttered.

"Meh, I've heard worse," he retorted. He grabbed her hand and weaved through the trees. He suddenly stopped.

"A tree?!" she asked incredulously, "You took me to a freaking tree?"

He rolled his eyes and once again took her hand, "Let's go!" He guided her to a rabbit hole fit for two people and they went in.  
>"Draco? What are you doing?" she asked nervously. The rabbit hole finished and like Alice in Wonderland they were in a beautiful place. A forest once again, but so innocent this time, what with the rabbits and flowers.<p>

"Where is this place?" she asked in awe.

"I found it, now look straight ahead," Draco said softly. She did and saw a blanket along with a picnic basket.

"Draco-"

He silenced her as he dipped his head down and kissed her softly.

"Happy Valentines Kagome."

* * *

><p><em>17 years old<em>

"We have to run! We could die!" he told her frantically.

Kagome glared at him, "No way, this is my school!"

"But-"

"No 'buts', I love this school and I'm not having Voldemort destroy it!" They glared at each other silently before Draco caved in.

"Fine, fine, but if you get hurt, don't say I didn't tell you so!" he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, now let's go!" She began to run when a hand stopped her.

"I want you to know," he told her with a blush on his cheeks, "I really love you."

She beamed, "I love you too!"

* * *

><p><em>18 years old<em>

"I can't believe we have to repeat seventh year AGAIN!" he muttered.

"Well...personally I want to finish my education," Kagome put in casually.

"Yes, but STILL!" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Kagome?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want to be when you're grown up?" he questioned.

"A head healer at St Mungo's and..."

"Yes?" he asked wondering why she stopped.

She blushed, "...Your wife."

He blinked before whispering in her ear, "That dream will definitely come true someday."

Her heart began to flutter once more...

* * *

><p><em>19 years old<em>

Kagome sat in bed, feeling lonelier than ever. She and Draco had had a fight and he had stormed out in a rage. He still wasn't home. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she held them back. She was strong! There was a click and a tinkling of keys. Her heart soared, he was home!

"Draco!"

"Kagome!"

"I'm really sorry-" they both began and then laughed.

"You go first."

"No, you can, I insist." They ended up in each others arms murmuring "I'm sorry" and "It's not your fault" the whole night.

* * *

><p><em>20 years old<em>

"Drakie-poo! You're here!" Pansy Parkinson (who was still not involved with anyone) squealed. She tried to grab him, but he just pushed her away. Kagome inwardly snickered. Pansy looked at Kagome with hatred.

"Drakie-poo, why are you constantly with that bitch?" she whined, "Why don't you just pick meee?"

"Now look here-" Kagome growled angrily.

"Shush Kagome," Draco interjected and she looked at him in shock. Was he going to choose Pansy instead?

"We aren't breaking up anytime soon so stop thinking you and I will ever get together! Also, Kagome isn't a bitch, Kagome is Kagome! And want to know another thing?"

"..."

"I. LOVE. HER."

* * *

><p><em>21 years old<em>

"Please?"  
>"No."<p>

"PLEASSSEEEE?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No way!"

She then knew she had to use her secret weapon.

She looked up at him her eyes wide and sad, he lip quivering, "Please?"

"...Fine," he sighed. Damn that woman! He knew she knew he couldn't resist that look. She gave a squeal of delight and dressed him up as Santa as they made their way to the orphanage to shower them with gifts.

The things he did for this woman.

* * *

><p><em>22 years old<em>

"Kagome?" he said quietly on a starry night.

"Yeah," she nodded as she looked at him.

"Look above."

She did.

Just as she did so a jet of sparks flew out and illuminated the sky.

'Marry me Kagome?' it said. She gasped and looked at the now blushing Draco.

He pulled at a box that opened to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and said nervously, "Since we've met this has been my dream," he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair nervously, "So please make me the happiest wizard in the world and marry me Kagome."

She threaded her hands through his hand and smiled softly through her tears, "Alright."

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled as she looked at the sky. The sky glistened as if celebrating her joy. She wondered what her dead friends were thinking. Would they be overjoyed?<p>

Probably.

She grinned and went inside to join her husband and her newborn child.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally...the actual end TT^TT. Anywayyy, I really appreciate people alertingfavouriting/reviewing (especially reviewing!) my stories. Love you! When I read it all from the start to the end, I was like 'this story it kinda shit especially in the beginning'. It got better (there is still room for A LOT of improvement though...), but thanks for waiting until it did get better. AND just waiting in general, I know my updates took FOREVER. No, seriously, thanks. Please review as this is the last chapter of Tainted Light.**

**Thank you so much,**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**P.S Anyone who loves J-Pop? Anyone who loves the Johnny's of Jpop? Anyone love Arashi especially? I wanna know :D! This chapter is in celebration of Arashi making me feel so happy that I wanted to write coz YAY! their new single is coming out!**

**AGAIN, THANKS AND PEACE OUT! LATER~**


End file.
